


Fraternizing

by DuchessPoint (Watergirl14)



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Jason Todd is Red X, Kidnapping, Roleplay, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watergirl14/pseuds/DuchessPoint
Summary: Raven finds herself in a sticky situation.





	Fraternizing

“Are you…flirting with me?”

“Am I that transparent?”

“To an empath, everyone is.”

The wall was cold against her back, even through the thick fabric of her cloak. The thick, sticky red substance had her solidly against the bricks, and though she’d been trying to slip away it seemed that even her powers were restricted.

He leaned over her, still masked, but she swore she could hear his smug grin in his words. One arm on the wall, the other idly fiddling with his belt, she was reminded briefly of a cocky frat boy cornering a girl at a party.

“You shouldn’t have been wandering out here alone, Little Bird.” 

Which was an absurd thing to say, really. She was one of the strongest beings on the planet and she had been on patrol, looking for people just like him. Looking for trouble, she supposed, but this was hardly the sort of trouble she meant.

And she certainly hadn’t expected to be stuck to a wall on some Jump City roof. Honestly, she hadn’t even heard him coming. Then again, it wasn’t the first time that Red X had blindsided her like this.

“I’m tired of this game, Red X,” she glowered, jerking her head away from his hand when he reached for her hood. “Why don’t you go bother Starfire instead?”

He chuckled, moved faster than she thought he could and tugged her hood down. “You’ve been growing your hair out, I see. Listened to me when I mentioned I like something to grab when I–”

“Shut up and let me go.” Raven flared her powers as best she could, but with her hands and feet bound she couldn’t manage much. Still, he hissed as though burned and backed off a bit.

The cheery tones of her communicator sounded off from her belt. Twice. Her stomach dropped.

He scoffed. “Is that Dickie asking where you are?”

“If I don’t answer,  _Robin_  is going to wonder where I am.” And as they both knew, if Robin thought she was hurt he’d send the whole team out to get her.

Red X leaned back into her, sliding one of his gloved hands up over her stomach and hip. “Well, Little Bird, we’ll just have to answer him, won’t we?”

Her skin warmed at his touch and she would have squirmed had she been able to.  She could still feel his confident aura, his desire for her, itching at the back of her brain and the physical contact had only strengthened the signal. Closing her eyes to try and combat the emotions, she barely registered the click as he detached the communicator.

“Say cheese, Raven,” Red X drawled as he flipped the device open.

The concerned face of her team leader filled the little screen. “Raven? Is everything all right?”

She fought to keep her words steady and void of emotion. “Everything is fine. I had a little run-in with Red X, but the situation is under control.”

Robin frowned. “You didn’t immediately answer. Are you sure everything is–”

“I was just a little tied up.”

The screen of the communicator began to shake a bit, and she glanced back to her captor, who was trying very hard to stifle a laugh.

“I’ll be home within the hour, Robin.”

He didn’t look convinced. “Okay. I’ll expect a full report of the incident. Robin out.”

The screen died. Red X pocketed the communicator, laughing over Raven’s protest.

“I didn’t realize you had a sense of humor. Home within the hour?” He slinked up to her, once again sliding his hands under her cloak, tickling the exposed skin of her thighs. “That’s not a lot of time to play, is it?”

The itch at the back of her head was a full-on throb. It was like every heartbeat of his was pushing his desire at her, into her skull, confusing her own senses and making it hard to focus. She had to find something else to think about. The wall was still cold on her back. If she could hang onto that feeling–

The fingers caressing her made her flinch as he finally dared to slip under the satin of her uniform. She gasped at the sudden contact, shuddered as the soft leather of the glove slid across her sensitive skin.

“Doesn’t matter,” he said. “I bet I can make you come way before you have to be home to Princess Trafficlight.”

She bucked against the sticky restraint. If those teasing touches would just move slightly higher… “Jason, I–”

“ _Jason_?” He backed off, pulled the mask off his face. “Breaking character already, Raven?”

Frustrated, she glared at him. “You have caught me three times this week, which have been the  _only_ times I have seen you this month, and you have yet to do anything more than tease me.” She could feel her skin starting to crackle with power. “When I said I was done with this game, I meant it.”

Now she could see his infuriating smile. She liked it better when he had the mask on. “Why, Little Bird, I thought you couldn’t be seen fraternizing with a criminal.”

“Forget what I said!” Raven angrily blew a clump of hair back out of her face. “I’m done with that. Forget what Robin will say. Damn it, Jason,  _fraternize with me_.”

He burst out laughing, gripping his sides as though they were going to fall off, then dodged the bolt of magic she unthinkingly sent at him.

“Well, if you’re going to shoot at me,” he began, stepping backwards towards the edge of the roof, “I suppose I’ll just have to leave.”

“Fuck you, Jason.”

“Maybe next time, beautiful.”

Replacing the mask and tossing her communicator at her in one swift movement, he was gone.

Raven decided, as she sat there still stuck to the wall, skin feeling like it was on fire, that she was going to kill him the next time she saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from Tumblr.
> 
> "Little Bird" is my headcannon for Jason's nickname for Raven thanks to xaphrin!


End file.
